As a multiple-function magazine for tee nails used with a nailing gun, this invention is especially ideal for nailing guns that are used for driving tee nails of different types and lengths.
Currently, the traditional nailing guns are generally used in the woodwork, decoration industries and homes as well, because they can work speedily and accurately and can be operated easily and conveniently. However, there are various types of nails and a traditional nailing gun is only useful for one type of nail. This results in inconvenience for those who should use different types of nails at the same time. Years ago, some new magazines were designed for tee nails in different lengths, such as MAX magazine introduced by Japanese manufacturers, which made contact with the tips of the tee nails of different lengths by means of the change of the stopping block. But since the height of the magazine was designed on the basis of the total length of the longest tee nail, when it was used for shorter tee nails, nails were required to traverse a distance before exiting the instrument and the nails did not move in a straight path but exited at an angle or became stuck at the exit of the instrument. Also, since the nails were loaded into the top side of the magazine, the nailing gun's positioning over the magazine interfered with the operation of the instrument. Another magazine was designed for nails with smaller nail heads, in which the nails were loaded from the bottom side of the magazine. This magazine was not satisfactory either. Besides, since the width of the groove in which the nails were retained was designed based on the width of the nail head, the nails either exited from the instrument at an angle, or the nails jammed at the exit of the instrument. In sum, neither of the aforementioned improved magazines could minimize the problems of the users.
Finding all the defects of both of the traditional nailing guns and the improved ones, the inventor of this product began to concentrate his research and experiments on modifying the defects.